Alder's Tale
by VergebungInAlle
Summary: After fleeing with his Mother and Uncle from the only place he had ever known, Alder is suddenly exposed to a new environment, and when his Mother and Uncle are swooped away from his life, Alder is forced to survive on his own in a world that he hardly knows. However, he is soon adopted by Thunderclan, but soon he must choose who he's fighting for when someone unexpected arrives.


Alder's Tale

Prologue

Faint sunlight radiated down on the leaf-covered camp and its inhabitants, who were basking in the meager warmth it provided. Others heading through the bushes to try to catch whatever measly prey remained in the forest, most of the prey having already gone deep into their burrows to escape from the cold. Those who were returning back empty-pawed from the hunts were always hanging their heads dejectedly when they came back, knowing that it would be another night that they would go hungry, signs already being conspicuous on their bodies becoming increasingly gaunt and their pelts becoming extremely unkempt, as it was too much to bother keeping smooth and clean.

Those who did catch prey while they were hunting often had to eat outside the camp, because as soon as they brought any prey inside the camp they would immediately harassed by any other cat that was bigger than them. No one could ever secretly bring prey into camp, as the others were always watching those who returned, ready to fight for whatever scrapes of prey that was brought into the camp. And when a scarred brown tabby tom pushed his way through the bushes that surrounded the camp − a vole in his mouth − all eyes flashed to him and the coveted thing he held in his mouth.

The tom narrowed his eyes and glared venomously around the camp, silently daring anyone to try to take the vole away from him. All of them looked unsure of trying to attack the tom for the vole, all noting the scars that lined his muscular body. The clearing hung in silence, as the tom glared challenging anyone in the camp to attack him, but when they all simply laid there not daring to approach the scarred tom, he continued on his way until he reached a small, almost inconspicuous den. Taking one look back at the camp to make sure no one was approaching; he dove right into the den.

The den had a distinct milky scent, and was surprising roomy despite the small opening; it also helped by the fact that the den had only two residents currently: a light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a small dark brown kit whose both front paws were white, a sharp contrast from the rest of his dark brown body. The she-cat turned quickly at the rustling of the brambles which hung above the den's entrance, a look of fright on her face until she saw the tom. A smile lit upon her face and she let out a purr, as the tom dropped the vole by her paws.

"Thank you, Oak," The she-cat purred happily, nuzzling his head. "Come here, Alder," She continued, switching her attention to the kit that was staring up to Oak, admiration in his bright green eyes.

"Did you catch this all by yourself?" He meowed, stepping around his mother to stand in front of the massive tom.

The tom smiled down at the kit, "I did, caught it down just by the river. He nearly got away too, but I was too fast for it. It didn't have a chance when I found it." He boasted lightheartedly.

"Looks like someone's a little too big for their fur," the she-cat interjected, playfully nudging the tom.

"And it looks like someone is a little ungrateful for me bringing it to you two."

"I thanked you, didn't I?"

Oak shrugged his shoulders, but before he could reply to the she-cat, a loud yowl erupted from outside the den. The she-cat became immediately unnerved, lowering her head and losing whatever humor had existed only moments before. Oak, however, turned his head towards the den's entrance and glared at it, like he was expecting any moment that a fox would burst through it.

The yowl sounded again, and this time Oak stood up and sighed, "I better go see what _he _wants," He meowed disgustedly.

"What's going on?" The kit inquired curiously, switching his gaze constantly from the she-cat and Oak.

"It's nothing, Alder," the she-cat meowed, regaining her composure, though a look of fright still remained in them. "The leader is just holding the trials."

"Really? Can I go watch?"

"No!" Oak growled, "What's going to happen is something you shouldn't see." He continued, changing his tone to a more comforting voice when he saw Alder visually flinch at his harsh tone.

"He's right, Alder. Anyway, we should eat this vole before it goes bad; we wouldn't want all of Oak's hard work to go to waste." The she-cat meowed, stroking her tail down the kit's side.

"Listen to your mother, Alder," Oak meowed, nodding his head in agreement, "It's best if you stay in here anyway."

Alder nodded his head after a few moments, "I'll stay."

"Good," Oak replied, a smile plastered on his face as he stepped forward to give the kit a small lick on the head. Switching his gaze to the she-cat, "Stay safe, Petal, he probably won't force you to come out and take part, but you never know."

And with a last smile to them, he pushed his way back through the brambles and out into the clearing.

* * *

The kit laid curled into his mother's warm belly fur, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady. His mother, however, was awake and alert, her amber eyes staring fearfully at the den's entrance. She had remained awake, the fear of something happening to Oak plaguing her mind all night, fearful that he was selected for the trials. The leader would surely have gotten rid of him to eliminate any competition for his title, but she wouldn't know until morning rather he had been picked.

Suddenly the brambles rustled by the den's entrance, making Petal catch her breath fearfully. She unsheathed her claws, and was beginning to rise to her paws before she saw Oak's scarred face push its way through the small entrance, followed quickly by the rest of his body. Petal let out a relieved sigh before settling her bristling fur, "You had me worried, Oak," She whispered, indicting with a twitch of her head to the small dark brown bundle resting next to her. "I thought he had chosen you."

He shook his head, "No, as you can see I'm safe…for now, but he was so close to picking me I could tell. He focused his gaze on me for the longest time, but he chose the she-cat next to be put on trial," He lowered his head sorrowfully, "she didn't stand a chance? I hope you've thought of my proposition, Petal." He meowed, suddenly changing the topic.

"It's all I've been thinking about, Oak, but I don't know if it's the best decision. I mean Alder is still so young, and with the snowfalls coming soon, it surely isn't the best time to leave."

"I know, Petal, but how much longer until I'm chosen for these stupid trials against those who he accuses of wronging him." Oak meowed, looking her in the eyes, "How much longer until he chooses you for them; how much longer until he takes Alder and trains him to be just like him: a killer and a liar."

"I don't know, Oak."

"That's why we have to escape from this place! Me, you, Alder, we can run from this place and−"

"And go where!" She snapped, quickly lowered her voice, however, when the kit began to shift, "Where would we go? We hardly know anything outside of this group."

"Remember the stories mom use to tell us, Petal, the ones of the four great clans in the forest; the ones that followed a certain code and treated others fairly."

"We don't know if those are true, Oak, mom didn't even know if they were true. She told us she heard the tale from a loner a long time ago."

"But what if they do exist, Petal, we could go find them and try to get accepted into one of them."

"So we're going to leave camp – the only place we've ever known – to try to find four clans that we don't even know if they exist."

"It would still be safer than staying here and worrying every sunrise rather or not it's going to be the day that one of us is going to be chosen," He meowed, "anyway, we're two able-bodied cats, we can survive out there. If not for me or you, then for Alder, he still so innocent and young, he surely deserves a better life than this."

Petal looked away from Oak, and down to the dark brown bundle of fur sleeping peacefully next to her, his little chest rising up and down with each breath he took. She looked grimly to his two white paws, the only signs of who his father was. She couldn't allow him to take Alder away from her, not to become what he wanted to turn her precious kit into.

"Do you think we can make it out there?" She inquired, her voice suddenly becoming choked and hoarse.

Oak nodded his scarred head vigorously, "Tell me, Petal: what do you want to do."

Petal turned her head away again, but this time turned it to the den's ceiling, indecision clouding her amber eyes. Finally, she sighed, "Let's do it. You're right; Alder does need a better life than this can offer."

Oak let a smile spread across his face, "We'll have to leave tonight."

"So soon?"

"I rather be safe and secure far away from this camp, than spend one more day through the trials and wondering if I'll be chosen."

Petal nodded her light brown head in understanding, rising slowly to her paws to not wake up the kit, then gently reaching down and gripping him by his scruff. Nodding her head towards the entrance, she let Oak go first to make sure the clearing was lifeless, and when he came back nodding his head, she padded quickly after him through the bushes, neither of them turning to look back.


End file.
